warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashfur Needs Someone Like You
I wanted to show a softer side to Ashfur in this fanfic. On how he'll live his life and the questions and answers swimming in his mind after the 'break-up'. FluttershyYou're...Going to.... LOVE ME!!! 20:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I heard, that you settled down And you found a tom And you're mates now. Ashfur looked at Brambleclaw, he was nuzzling Squirrelflight. The two looked deeply in love... His tail brushed against the bracken, eyes sad as he glared at the stone wall the squared the camp. Oh how he missed the old territory....He felt so closed it, mostly at this time, where his fur felt hot and embarrassed, thinking Squirrelflight and him had a future.... It was all a lie. Brambleclaw had tied the knot between them, he knew it when the ginger she-cat had looked into his eyes since she left him. I heard, that your dreams came true. Guess he gave you things I didn't give to you. The grey speckled tom padded past a growing fern, peeking into the nursery, where Squirrelflight had begun to apologize to Ferncloud on how she didn't have enough milk to care for her kits. The tom's sister just purred and nuzzled the three bundles of fur. "No problem Squirrelflight," she nodded to the ginger she-cat. "It's no problem caring for Brambleclaw and your's kits." Flinching, Ashfur looked away. Brambleclaw is the father, not him...No matter how dearly he wanted it. Old friend Why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back, Or hide from the light. Squirrelflight nodded towards Ashfur, but looked away, shame shadowing her face. The tom frowned, why couldn't she just look into his eyes? He glanced towards his newly named apprentice, Lionpaw had Brambleclaw's eyes...Yet he barley had a resemblance to the tom. At lease that could make his mind less troubled. Yet as the tom ran around, trying to catch his first piece of prey with bright eyes and still fluffy from kit fur.... Ashfur caught the light glinting off his pelt, reminding him when Squirrelflight was an apprentice....Laughing, enjoying company but with a stubborn flair. Now the she-cat had avoided him, acted shy and held back from even coming near him.... I hate to turn out from the blue un-invited, But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I hoped you see my face, And be remind, that for me, It isn't over. Squirrelflight looked into the tom's blue eyes, which sparkled, yet his personality was dull was sadness that was hidden in his heart. "We can't do this anymore. Brambleclaw is my mate..." Her voice trailed off, seeing the hurt he held. The tom sat down, curling his tail around his paws. "I know...You told me this moons ago." He looked away, swallowing the pain. "But why'd it have to be over....?" Ashfur murmured. Squirrelflight touched her nose to the tom, but Ashfur pulled back, hissing slightly. "I'm sorry...." Was all the ginger cat could bare to say before running off. Nevermind I'll find, Someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, For you, too. I'll find a she-cat like her.... Ashfur told himself as he watched curtly as Firestar began Lionpaw and Hollypaw's warrior ceremony. Yet he knew it wouldn't work, no she-cat compared to the her beauty. None of them would brush against his pelt like she had, none of them would sleep in the same nest with him... None of them would love them like Squirrelflight had. Don't forget me, I beg. I'll remember you said, Sometimes it lasts to love, ''But sometimes it hurts instead. Smoke was still firing in his lung, he gulped down the fresh air by the stream watching the water rush along his paws. It felt...Well, nice compared to the tragedy that just happened. No...He refused to hurt the she-cat, reveal the secret that those three kits weren't hers. No...Never. It happened...Almost in a flash. An instant battle between a black she-cat and a grey tom. Yet, it ended almost in a flash... He lay on the stones, watching weakly as the she-cat slipped away, snickering gingerely as blood relished the stones. A bright, flame colored she-cat padded into the clearing, tears dampening her beautiful green eyes as she collapsed by the tom. "Don't forget me Squirrelflight." His spirit whispered in her ears. You know, times flies. Only yesterday, Was the, Time of our lives. He watched her...The mist wreathing around his fur...Many dreams he had visited with her. Many times they laughed together, watching their memories flash before their eyes. Every dream of hers he entered now were full of sadness, all she would do was sit in a dark area, crying...Begging for forgiveness. Squirrelflight had lost Brambleclaw, the trust of her family...The feeling of relief. He refused to enter her dreams now. Knowing he couldn't let his soul pester with her rest. She already lost it all, why remind her that it was her fault he died? We were born and raised In a, green-leaf haze. Bound by the surpised, Of our glory days. Now that the grey tom was dead, he could access his memories of the days we was living. Squirrelflight coming out of the nursery for the first time...When she ventured on her journey to find the new territory....When she had fallen in love with him... Most cats think that she never loved the tom, but she had told him she did...That was a night he refused to forget... Even if StarClan had removed most of his memories, he would never let that one go. Ever. I hate to turn out of the blue un-invited, But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't hide it. I hoped you'd see my face, And know for me, It isn't over. He couldn't stay away....He had entered her dreams. Yet his memory was fuzzy. Sometimes StarClan does that to you if you remember too much of something. Squirrelflight had gasped. "Ashfur...Is that r-really you...?" Tears had begun to fill the corner of her eyes. The tom padded over and nuzzled her. "Yes." He meowed. "I'm sorry Squirrelflight..." The words seemed to triggar her to collapse at his paws. "No..It's all my fault! I could have saved you..." She sobbed. "But no, and because of that I lost everything!" "No. You haven't." "Yes I have! Brambleclaw is avoiding me, Leafpool stepped down from her position, the kits won't even trust me and Hollyleaf is gone...And I lost you." She burried her face into hsi chest fur. Ashfur's eyes grew sad...She had lost everything.... "No, I am here." His voice cracked. "You haven't lost me Squirrelflight. You haven't lost Brambleclaw, Leafpool will find her way and Hollyleaf is still with you.'" The ginger she-cat looked into his eyes, her mouth gaped in awe. Don't forget me, I beg. I'll remember you said, Sometimes it lasts to love, 'But sometimes it hurts instead. He never went back into her dreams. She was stronger now...Because of him. Dovewing and Ivypool had a strong destiny ahead of them....It ached inside of Ashfur that StarClan was becoming too intouch with the living world. This made them weak against the Dark Forest. Squirrelflight had picked up on this too, despite forgetting day by day about Ashfur. He could tell Brambleclaw was warming up to the she-cat now... His work was done. Nothing compares, No worries of cares. Regrets and mistakes, They're memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet, This would taste? Ashfur padded alongside the borders of StarClan, nodding towards Flametail as he and Barkface walked around, talking about the herbs each Clan was using. He smiled at Spottedleaf as she hurried alongside Bluestar as the two chatted about the destiny of Dovewing. She smiled back, but padded along. Yellowfang then came up to him. "Ashfur, I have a question." He turned to the dark stormy grey she-cat. "Yeah?" "Do you what the prophecy fortells?" "What do you mean?" His ear twitched. Yellowfang looked away slightly. "A lot of cats will die Ashfur...." She slightly hinted. His eyes widened. "No...." Nevermind I'll find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, For you too. Don't forget me, I beg. I'll remember you said, Sometimes it lasts to love, But sometimes it hurts instead. Category:Songfic